


At First Glance

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Soft Kylux, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: <i>"I can't believe I got the first date, let alone the first year."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> so the original [post](http://gefionne.tumblr.com/post/149046453401/random-sentence-starters) is actually an ask game, but i was scrolling through them and found the prompt that's in the summary. If you follow me on tumblr you know I've been having some writer's block struggles lately so when I saw that line and actually came up with a fic idea, I had to write it down. Hope you like it <3

Their relationship made no sense at first glance. Kylo was brash, loud. Constantly second guessing himself but never listening to advice when it was offered. He was a hurricane of noise and chaos and had never even gotten further than a fourth date.

And that date ended five minutes in.

And then he’d met Hux.

Hux was passionate and yet controlled his emotions to a point where some called him inhuman.

He was confident and quiet until it was necessary to speak. He’d had two relationships which both ended when the other party told him he was too cold, too calculated.

But then one day Kylo walked into his life.

Their first meeting was almost too cliché to even talk about. They’d been standing in line at a diner, waiting to pay their bills. Kylo was there on one of his failed attempts at dating. A friend dragged Hux there. A friend who then abandoned him to settle the bill.

There was one man in front of Hux in line. He had been arguing with the woman at the cash register for several minutes when Kylo opened his mouth to shout,

“Hey, pay your damn bill and move along!”

Hux turned slightly to glance behind him, meeting the gaze of the man who had spoken. A curtain of hair pulled aside in time for dark brown eyes to meet green and Hux had smirked. In front of them, the annoying man had turned to start cussing at Kylo. Hux turned his head just enough to meet eyes with him, taking a step back and wiping his face, as if to remove invisible spit.

“If you don’t mind,” he interrupted. “What this man means is that you are holding up the line and we would appreciate it if you’d move. If you find the food substandard, perhaps you should have sent it back instead of complaining.”

The man looked ready to shout again, but Kylo stepped forward, his chest gently hitting Hux’s back.

“He means get lost. So get lost.”

The man turned, slamming his money down on the counter before storming out. Silence filled the dining room, the cashier and another woman who must have been the manager gaping at them. Hux stepped forward, handing her his check.

“Let me know if he paid fully. I will cover the difference if he didn’t.”

Hux paid his bill before turning to leave. Briefly he met the other man’s eyes, before striding toward the door. If he kept his pace just the slightest bit slower, that was no one else’s business.

“Hey, wait!”

He stopped just outside, turning and watching the man rush after him. Once he caught up, the two men just stared for a moment. It didn’t take long for them to start grinning at each other.

“What you did back there was awesome. Cutting him down to size like that.” Kylo said, running a hand along his arm.

Hux chuckled, commenting that he’d done much the same as Kylo, only in a quieter manner.

“Not that your way was inferior. I wish I was able to say things that succinctly when I talk. I always end up giving someone a speech when all I want to say is ‘go to hell.’”

They both chuckled.

“What’s your name?” Kylo asked.

“Call me Hux.”

“I’m Kylo. It’s nice to meet you, Hux.” He stretched out his hand to shake, and Hux slowly lifted his slighter one to fit into it.

If their hands held on just the slightest bit longer, that was no one else’s business either.

*

Things moved quickly after that. Neither of them were hesitant men and both were used to going for what they wanted. A few weeks went by. Weeks filled with dinners and going out for walks together. Until one night found them sitting in yet another diner. As they ate more food than they could possibly want, Kylo placed his spoon down. Looking at Hux, he asked the question that had been on his mind all night.

“This is a date, right?”

Hux placed his fork down on the plate, making a small _ting_ noise.

“By my estimation, this is our third official date.”

They held eye contact for a moment, each daring the other to say anything more. Finally Kylo broke, looking back down and picking up his spoon. Just as he was bringing the utensil to his mouth, he paused.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He smiled, still looking at the food and not the man across from him.

And so it continued. That date led to another and another, and by the time they’d been dating six months they decided to move in together.

They were devoted to each other, but that didn’t change who they were. They fought _constantly._ Over ridiculous things.

The most recent fight was about who had been the one to actually initiate the first date. The argument went on for _hours_. Many of their friends assumed this fight—as dumb as it was—might be the one that finally broke them up.

They spent days avoiding each other, pretending they weren’t living in the same apartment. Days of silence that got more and more uncomfortable as they went on.

It only ended when Hux stormed into their bedroom one morning, while Kylo was typing away on his laptop.

Kylo looked up, trying to act as though he wasn’t shocked to see him. Although they had continued to share the bed, Hux was always gone by the early morning. Kylo’s heart picked up its pace the smallest bit.

Sitting at the corner of the bed, Hux sighed and looked down at the space between them.

“You invited me to dinner,” he started, fidgeting with the hands in his lap. “But I’m the one who took us to the diner where we met.” Peeking at Kylo, he smirked much as he had the first time they ever saw one another. “There’s a chance we both initiated it.”

Kylo grinned back, the hair falling into his face as he glanced down at his laptop screen. “I can live with that.” Pushing the computer to the side, he pulled Hux up to him, kissing him deeply.

This continued for some time and would have led to more, if Kylo hadn’t shoved him back just a little bit.

“What brought on the change of heart?”

Hux chuckled, glancing over at the desk calendar sitting on their bedside table.

“Happy anniversary,” he murmured against Kylo’s cheek. “I couldn’t bear fighting with you today. Can you believe it’s been a year?”

Kylo smiled, the sweet smile that always caused Hux to lose all his words. He ran his fingers through the short strands of Hux’s hair.

“I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone the first year.”

That was all it took for Hux to push him into the mattress. He leaned down again, his lips barely brushing against Kylo’s.

“You’re never going anywhere. I’m stuck with you now.”

Then he pushed down, pressing every bit of them together.

Their relationship made no sense at first glance. But it made sense to _them_ and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this to prove to myself that I can still write things that aren't my Hogwarts AU, so it probably isn't my best work. I still hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
